Speechless
by goodbye graceful
Summary: A traumatic event has left Clare Edwards mute, but one boy is determined to break her silence.


**This is my first story, so I'd really love to hear what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I entered through the glass doors of Degrassi clutching my books tightly to my chest. I tried to focus on reaching my locker, but I could feel the eyes of other students upon me, judging me. The hallway seemed to go on forever, the shiny white tile floor loomed in-front of me. As much as I tried to block it out, I heard their whispers. They had no right to judge me, but they didn't seem care. Their lying words spread like a disease from person to person. My innocent reputation was ruined months ago and I had little hope of ever getting it back.<p>

"Clare!" An overly cheerful voice greeted me. I jumped slightly in surprise, but quickly calmed down once I saw it was only Alli, my best-friend. "How's your morning?" she questioned, leaning up against the locker next to mine.

I simply shrugged my shoulders as I opened my locker. Alli was the only person I had that actually understood me. She didn't question me and she didn't make fun of me. She's still the same girl I've always known and I was very thankful for that.

The warning bell went off loudly, echoing through-out the hallway. The sound of lockers slamming shut filled my ears making me feel a little uneasy. "Well, I have to get to class," Alli sighed. "See you at lunch!" She sent me one last smile before walking away.

I sighed, grabbing my English book and notebook before shutting my locker. I made my way down the hallway, which was crammed with students. My unbreakable gaze on the floor kept me from noticing that Mark Fitzgerald, the school bully, was walking directly towards me. Without breaking his stride, he roughly pushed his shoulder into mine. I instantly lost my balance and my things scattered across the floor. Other students nearby noticed and did nothing, some even laughing at my own expense.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" he warned me harshly. His group of friends laughed as they walked past me. I quickly picked up my things in a panic, glancing around at the now abandoned hallway. The last thing I wanted was to be late. I would be forced to stand in-front of the entire class while the teacher questioned me. I quickly stood up and rushed to my class.

The bell rang just seconds after I entered the room. I let out a sigh of relief, falling down into my seat. "Clare, saved by the bell," Ms. Dawes greeted me. She placed a graded assignment on my desk. I looked down, seeing a C marked with bold red pen. I sighed, feeling disappointed in myself. "I have a project planned for the class," she stated, taking a seat behind her desk. "You'll be writing a simple essay with a partner. The subject is up to you, but I'd like to see you get creative and make it meaningful," she explained.

My eyes widened as I watched her pull out a piece of paper and begin reading off names. I pulled out a pad of paper and began doodling, trying to calm myself.

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards," Ms. Dawes called out. I felt the heat rising to my face when the class turned to look at me and some even gave looks of sympathy to my new partner.

I heard Eli sigh as he turned around to face me. "Are we going to get started on this?" he questioned, clearly unhappy. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. How could he not know?

I ignored him and kept my eyes on my paper. After a few moments of silence, someone finally spoke up. "Dude, she doesn't talk," I looked over to see Adam Torres. I sent him a small smile as an attempt to thank him.

Eli's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you serious?" he asked, looking back and forth between Adam and I.

"Obviously," Adam stated, rolling his eyes. He picked up his things and went on a search for his partner, leaving Eli and I alone.

I felt his eyes on me, making me extra nervous. For a quick second we made eye contact, but I quickly looked away from his green eyes. He looked awkward and confused, but I didn't blame him. "Um," he stuttered, unsure of what to say. "This is just great," he muttered sarcastically. He quickly turned back around and began starting on his own paper.

I sighed, hoping my day didn't get any more awkward than this.


End file.
